Veggie Fix
by cocopuffz
Summary: Dean convinces Sam to eat his vegetables. Weechester! One Shot.


**I have no idea how this one fic started, but I had this random idea pop into my head about how Sam became such a health nut, and this fic started. I hope it's alright, it's my first Supernatural fanfic, even thought it's just a one shot. I hope you enjoy. This takes place in season three later on in it, but in the Weechester! part, Dean's twelve, and Sam is eight. **

"This sucks!"

Sam punctuated his sentence by throwing a piece of uneaten broccoli onto his plate. He grimaced in distaste as he eyed the other vegetables, making a colorful array of colors on his plate. Crossing his arms, he looked over at Dean, who seemed too busy devouring his burger. When he didn't look up, Sam huffed, a little too loudly, catching the older boys attention.

Dean lifted his head, lips slightly parted as he finished chewing a mouthful of his burger. Pieces of meat spilled out of his mouth, grease dripping down onto his chin. He reached over for a glass of water and downed a mouthful, before wiping his mouth with the sleeve of his arm. Looking at Sam, he raised both eyebrows in questioning.

"Why do I have to eat these?" Sam asked, lifting up his fork with his right hand and picking at one of the vegetables. It made a loud squishing sound, juice spilling out from it, staining the white plate. "They're so squishy and colorful." His lips spread out into a deep pout.

Holding his burger in a tight grasp between his hands, Dean held it up to his mouth. "You'd prefer something dull and lifeless?" He took another bite of the burger, closing his eyes as he savored the taste.

"No..." Sam replied slowly, contemplating. "But why do I have to eat them?" He placed his fork down, and it made a loud crash on the table. "You get to eat all the crap you want, it's not fair."

"That's because I'm a man." Dean grinned brightly.

"You're twelve." Sam's tone was flat. He took a deep breathe as Dean simply shook his head.

"But in hunting years, I'm a man." Dean finished off the last of his burger with a wide bite, chewing rapidly before swallowing, his Adam's apple rising and falling in a swift motion. He lifted his hands up to his mouth and licked at his fingers, trying to get every last piece of what was left of the burger. "Now eat up, or Dad will have your head."

Sam shook his head. "No!" He cried in a stubborn tone. As if proving this, he stamped his foot on the ground and crossed his arms, like a five year old would if they were denied something.

Leaning forward, Dean curled his hand into a fist and slammed it on the table. Not hard enough to rumble the table, but enough to make Sam jump, his eyes widening.

"Now look here..." He started, his voice rising. But then he stopped himself, realizing that he had never yelled at Sam in his life. He took a deep breath, regaining himself before speaking again. "Fine," he said, his voice more calm and relaxed. "If you don't want to eat your vegetables, that's fine. Just don't blame me when the monsters come for you." He sat back in his chair, waiting for the boys reaction.

Sam sat forward, his curiosity now peaked. "Monsters? Like the kind dad fights?"

"Dad fights different types," Dean noted. "But one kind he faces are the monsters who go after little boys. Especially little boys who don't eat their vegetables." He watched as Sam's eyes lighted up in eagerness, wanting to know more.

"What types are there?" The younger boy asked. "Dad never told me about them." He stopped, pinching his eyebrows together. "Then again, dad never really told me anything."

Dean nodded in understanding. Up until a few months ago, Sam didn't know what things lurk in the dark. Until he had told him, one unforgettable Christmas Eve. "That's because he didn't want to frighten you." Dean cleared his throat, realizing he had zoned out.

"Yeah, well, I'm glad you told me." Sam watched his brother, carefully studying his face. "Does dad know that you told me yet?"

Dean gritted his teeth and shook his head. "He'll skin me alive if he finds out. Same if you don't eat up." He pointed at Sam's plate, which was still untouched.

Ignoring his food, Sam pressed on. "So, why do the monsters only eat children who don't eat their vegetables?"

Raising an eyebrow, Dean contemplated an answer. "They don't like the taste of vegetables in children's blood. He reached over the table and grabbed a piece of broccoli. "That's why." He threw it into his mouth and chewed it, trying to hold back a grimace.

"What do they look like?" Sam asked. He could feel his heart beat faster with every answer Dean gave him. But he wanted to know more.

"Well..." Dean started, hesitating. He moved his eyes around the room, scanning it, as if somehow it would give him answers. Finally, his eyes landed on the TV, and he turned his head back to Sam, a small grin spreading on his lips. "They're big, furry and blue. And they eat lots of junk food, like cookies." He held back a chuckle as Sam's eyes widened more, his hands curling into fists by his plate.

"Dad can hunt it and kill it, though, right?" His voice held a trace of panic, and, as if on instinct, he moved his head from side to side, trying to spot the monster, as if it were in the room.

Shaking his head, Dean moved the chair back from the table. It made a loud squeaking sound, startling Sam, who jumped in his chair. As Dean pushed himself out of the chair, he twisted around, his back to his brother. "These types of monsters are immortal. The only way to keep them away is to eat vegetables. It's sort of like mosquito repellent, only for monsters."

Sam picked up another vegetable, this one a slice of tomato. He rolled it around in his fingers for a moment before holding it up to his mouth. His hand shaking, he looked at Dean, who was now standing against the wall, nodding in encouragement. He parted his lips a little, and took a small bite off the edge of the tomato. He chewed a couple of times, then raised both eyebrows in surprise.

"Hey, this is really good!" He took another bite, this one bigger, practically swallowing it whole. "Can I have more?"

Dean chuckled, a rumble vibrating low in his chest, and gestured to his plate. "Finish those off first, then see if you're still hungry." He moved swiftly over to the table and sat down again. He held a hand out, hovering it over Sam's plate. "Can I have one?"

Sam let out something of a growl and smacked his brother's hand. Dean flinched and his hand flew back to him, and he cradled it to his chest. "Damn, kid. Didn't know you'd act this crazy over vegetables." He couldn't help but smile a little, watching his little brother practically devour the entire plate in one bite.

"I don't want the monsters to get me," Sam replied, his voice muffled by the mouthful of food. He choked a little, and let out a loud cough, sending bits of chewed vegetables onto the table.

"Relax, Sammy, eat slower." Dean stood up once again, finding that his stomach was rumbling, even after eating the burger. He walked over to the counter, and started looking through the cupboards. When his eyes landed on a box of granola bars, he snatched them, and tore open the box, stuffing one into his mouth whole.

Neither of the boys heard the loud rumble of footsteps coming down the hall, as John appeared in the doorway of the kitchen, his arms crossed over his chest. He scowled over at Dean, his eyes scanning his oldest son. He shook his head in disapproval.

"Dean, what the hell are you eating?"

* * *

"Dude, what the hell are you eating?"

Dean looked up at Sam, as his younger brother slid into the booth ahead of him, setting his laptop down on the table. "It's the triple bacon deluxe burger, Sammy. It's delicious!" He empathized his point by chomping down on another bite, making a low hum of approval in his throat.

"That crap is going to give you a heart attack." Sam huffed a little, opening his laptop up.

Dean shrugged his shoulders and took another bite. "I've only got one year to live, Sammy. Not really worried about hardening my arteries." He smiled over the mouthful of food, sneaking a look from his brother from behind his laptop.

Sam's face took on a look of pain, his eyebrows scrunched together, his lips forming a deep frown. "Yeah. I guess." He looked back over at his laptop, trying to distract himself from that particular subject.

Dean immediately regretted bringing that topic up, and he placed his food back on his plate. He smacked his hands together, ridding his hands of crumbs and grease. "I'm sorry, Sam. I didn't mean to bring it up again."

Sam just nodded, his attention fully on the screen. "It's fine, Dean."

"Have you gotten any farther with the research?" Dean tried to hide the hopefulness from his voice.

Sam stopped typing, his fingers hovering above the keyboard. "No. Nothing more." He looked over at Dean, who quickly looked away, to the waitress who was quietly approaching, a salad on her plate. She set it down in front of Sam, who slid his laptop over, moving it out of the way. As he unfolded his napkin and set it on his lap, he noticed Dean, who was giving him a look.

"What?" He asked, picking up his fork. He stabbed at the salad, and held the forkful of colorful green leaves to his mouth.

"Dude, a salad?" When Sam just nodded, too busy chewing his food, Dean let out a chuckle. "You need to be eating real food. Steaks, hamburgers, grease covered fries. Not salad. That's a chick's meal." He pointed to Sam's plate. "Come on, man."

Sam let out a laugh, and Dean cocked his head. "You really don't remember who made me eat my vegetables at a young age, do you?"

Dean shook his head. "I remember a lot of things, but that, I don't remember."

"When I was eight years old, I went through a phase where I wouldn't eat anything healthy for me. Which, of course, pissed Dad off."

"He did have us on a strict diet, like the one he was on in the marines." Dean pointed out. He gestured for Sam to continue.

"You told me that if I didn't eat my vegetables, that a big, blue, furry monster would come eat me. Of course, back then, I didn't know you were referring to the cookie monster." He let out a chuckle, and took another small bite of his salad. "I looked up to you a lot back then, so I listened to everything you said."

Dean felt a feeling of pride run through his stomach. "I guess I wasn't such a bad big brother after all." He smiled.

"No, you aren't." Sam put his fork down, as Dean eyed him. Silence fell over the booth as both brothers found they were at loss for words. After a few seconds, Dean cleared his throat loudly.

"So, what's our next job?"

Sam turned his attention back to the laptop, and started scanning through the pages. "A family of poltergeists were sighted down in Kentucky." He looked over at Dean, who nodded in approval.

"Looks like we've got work to do."

Sam closed his laptop and slid it into his bag, his salad now forgotten. "Alright, let's get going." He started for the door, but stopped when he realized Dean wasn't following him. He twisted around, to find Dean was holding his burger in his hands, his eyebrows raised to Sam.

"You are going to let me finish my burger first, aren't you?" He asked. As Sam took his seat again in the booth, Dean smiled. "After all, I do need my veggie fix." He took another bite, and held the burger up, in a toast style.

Sam just shook his head and smiled. "Yeah, I guess you do." He watched his brother eat, trying not to think of the future, of the fate that awaited them both. He picked up his fork and took another bite of his salad.

Right now, he thought, he'll eat his vegetables.


End file.
